Lackluster
by forgetablelove
Summary: What is the best way to meet someone new? A Malfoy party. A Malfoy party is where the high maintenance, Daphne Greengrass, meets that flirtatous Zacharias Smith.
1. Chapter 1

Daphne Greengrass pushed some stray tendrils out of her eyes, and stared at herself intently in the mirror. Her hair was perfect; her makeup was flawless. She looked gourgous. But she frowned. She was going to a party tonight and by all rights she should be in her element, but she wasn't feeling right. She didn't feel like she wanted to go out with people. People who knew her great shame and humiliation. She sighed and pasted a perfectly fake smile on her face. "You are Daphne Greengrass, for Merlin's sake!" she talked to herself in the mirror. "Act like you are a Greengrass! Act like you are Daphne fucking Greengrass!"

With one final, hard look, in the mirror at herself, she turned away to grab her cloak to floo to the party. Draco's letter had come last minute, but she knew she couldn't pass up the chance to reimberse herself in the wizarding society. And a Draco Malfoy party was the perfect way to make a production. With a perfectly timed enterance, a gourgeous dress, and stunning attitude, there was no way she'd go unnoticed. She glanced down at her clingy, green cocktail dress and smiled. She knew most guys wouldn't be able to ignore her in this dress. It clung to her perfectly, showing off every curve and her small waist. Her long blond hair was pefectly strightened and stragicly placed to cascade over her shoulders, but not hiding her slender, white shoulders.

She looked gourgous; she only wished she felt that way. With her smile pasted in place, she threw a bit of the floo powder into the fire. Before stepping in and as a last thought, she grabbed her wand from her purse, pointed to herself, and said a spell to repell the ash from ruining her dress. Stepping into the green fire, she said clearly, "Malfoy Manor."

Her flat disappeared and the luxorious Malfoy Manor's enterance hall appeared before her. The room was full of mingling couples and a few single people, wandering around the large, spacious room. As she stepped out of the fire, she pushed a few more strands of hair away from her face and into place as she scanned the room for a familiar face.

"Daphne!" a loud, arrogant voice called from the door leading to the kitchen. Draco Malfoy with his obviously pregnant wife, Ginny, by his side was walking towards her. When he reached her, he unceremoniously pulled her into an akward hug. "Where's Micheal?"

Daphne cleared her throat quickl to hide her embarrassment. "I don't know nor do I really care," she said with diginity.

Ginny reached out and patted her hand sympathically, but she pulled it away, uncomfortable with the contact from someone who was basically a stranger to her. Draco looked at her with concern, but knew she had the Slytherin pride and didn't show sympathy or really show a respond to her announcement.

"So, how are you?" Daphne asked quickly to change to the subject.

"Fine, thank you," Ginny said sympathically, but politely.

Draco, on the other hand, seemed to have forgotten her announcement and grinned arrogantly. "I'm doing great," he said reaching out and patting Ginny's growing stomach. "And soon I'll be proud father of a son."

"Might be a daughter," Ginny inserted.

Daphne smiled. Seeing a man standing across the room she began to ignore the proud couple and began to observe him. She knew she had seen the man before, but couldn't place how she knew him. He was so handsome it took her breath away. His slightly long, blond hair was in perfect place, but his eyes are what knew her. His eyes were an intense brown, but she couldn't tell anymore from the distance. She felt a strong urge to just go over and introduce herself. But a Greengrass always got the introductions without having to make the first move.

Pulling her head from her slightly obsessive thoughts, she interupted the couple, "Who is that?" She nodded toward the man, noticing for the first time he was talking to Cho Chang.

"Who?" Ginny asked trying to follow her glaze through the crowded room. Draco looked around, but couldn't quite figure out who she was staring at.

"The man who is talking to Cho," Daphne clarified, nodding towards them again.

"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed. "That's Zacharias Smith." Ginny made a slight face. "I only invited him because he's friends with Micheal who I thought you were bringing."

Ignoring the uncomfortable subject of Micheal, Daphne continued without thinking, "I've never met him before. Not offically."

Draco was quite oblivious to her hint, but Ginny caught on as most women would. "I could introduce the two of you."

Daphne smiled geniunely for the first time that night. "I'd love that."


	2. Chapter 2

Zacharias Smith noticed the woman he was talking to, Cho Chang, had turned her glaze to stare at someone behind him. "Cho?" he asked, politely.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized. "But I saw Ginny and some other woman walking towards us." She nodded behind him.

Zacharias quickly turned to see the stunning, and very pregnant, Ginny Malfoy and an even more stunning, and very unpregnant, blond woman walking towards them with what looked like a clear purpose. Ginny looked lovely, with her long red hair and pregnant lady glow. But Ginny was nothing compared to the woman beside her. The woman had gourgeous blond hair that was cascading sexily over her shoulders, enhancing the slender, creamy skin. Her green, clingly dress showed off her small waist and curves. Her face might have been even more beautiful than her perfect body. Her face was flawless with an innocence that he doubted were true.

And, he realized with delight, they were walking stright towards Cho and him.

"Hello," Cho greeted the women.

"Hello, Cho," Ginny greeted her friend warmly.

Zacharias smiled and merely nodded at the women in acknowledgement of their arrival.

"Zacharias," Ginny said, quickly, "this is Daphne Greengrass, Draco's friend." She introduced the beautiful woman with the ease of a Malfoy and hospitality of a Weasley.

Daphne smiled at him beautifully. With a chivery he wasn't aware he had, Zacharias gently took her hand and lifted it to his mouth to place a small kiss on her hand. For a moment she looked stunned -- he liked that "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Greengrass."

She smiled, obviously waiting the other half of the introduction.

Ginny, as if catching on, quickly rushed out, "And Daphne, this is Zacharias Smith."

Ignoring Ginny, but as if taking cue from her, Daphne said sweetly, "Charmed I'm sure, Mr. Smith."

Zacharias let himself take a moment of silence to let her innocent beauty set in. She was unlike any other woman he had ever met, and he had met quite a few beautiful woman in his life. Daphne didn't just have an innocent face, but she had a look in her eyes as if she knew something no one else knew. It was like she held a secret that no one could possible understand but her.

She smiled peacefully and demurely at him without saying a word. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't comfortable either. Cho obviously couldn't take the silence any longer and said, "So, Daphne, how do you know Draco?"

"I went to Hogwarts with him. I was in Slytherin," Daphne added plainly, her smile never faultering.

Zacharias found himself even more intrigued by her statement. A Slytherin? Well that could prove interesting.

"Oh," was all Cho could say.

Cho smiled at Daphne, but not as perfectly unflawed as Daphne smiled at her. Just a few moment before Zacharias had been in the middle of trying to get Cho to go home with him, and now he was comparing her to Daphne. As if she compared.

Without warning, Cho's false smile began to spread into a geniune smile. "Micheal," she exclaimed to someone behind Daphne and Zacharias. Ginny frowned at the person.

Daphne turned with Zacharias to see who Cho was addressing. Micheal Corner, Zarcharias friend, stood behind the two of them in a suit. He wore a tight expression that was somewhere between a smile and a frown, almost stright mouthed.

"Hello, Micheal," Zacharias greeted him, reaching out to shake his hand.

After a moment Zacharias realized that something strange had came over Daphne. Her sensual mouth that had been in a small, perfected smile was now frowning and her eyes lost their mystery. Her eyes were dull and without a trace of mystery, but filled with hurt and confusion, but most of all shock. She obviously knew Micheal, but didn't like him. For some reason, without knowing her really, Zacharias knew her composure rarely faultered even slightly. Something about her and Micheal's history made her loose her composure.

In a blink of an eye, her shoulders re-straightened and her lips curved into her small smile again. She was back to herself. Zacharias was confused by her breif lost of composure.

"If you'll excuse me," she said quickly, trying to make a polite exit.

"Of course," Ginny said with sympathy that was not masked well.

Cho leaned forward and kissed Micheal gently on the lips. Obliviously, or just uncaring, to Daphne's new reaction, Cho slid next to Micheal and Micheal brought his arm around her, pulling her to his side.

Again, in a blink of her eye, Daphne regained her composure.

"Daphne," Cho said, "Why do you want to leave so soon?"

"I just..." Daphne stuttered, "I just want..."

When she trailed off, at a lost for words, Zacharias said, "We just want to go out for some air."

Before even Daphne could respond, Zacharias linked her arm with his and started to lead him to her to the door to the balcony.


	3. Chapter 3

Daphne felt slightly dazed as she allowed Zacharias to lead her out to the balcony, thankful to be away from Micheal and Cho. She had never known a feeling so strong as the embarrassment mixed with envy and hurt she felt the moment she saw Cho kiss Micheal. She was thankful Zacharias must have some compassion in his handsome body to see that she was uncomfortable. She found herself more drawn to this man by the minute and she had only known him a few moments.

The night air was dark and chilly, but refreshing. The cool air engulfed her body, relaxing her, and easing the tension from her body. Daphne had always been one to love the night air, and the night life. She loved the atmostphere and slight mystery the night when it came. The darkness could hide any imperfection that would be so visable during the day.

Zacharias didn't remove his arm from hers even when they reached the balcony. Normally she hated contact with most other people, because she was a loner by nature and Slytherins, whom she mostly associated with, weren't the most comforting people to begin with. She wasn't used to concern unless it was from Ginny Malfoy. Draco had soften since marrying Ginny, but his Slytherin ways never truly faded completely. Zacharias touch didn't make her comfortable and she found that almost scary.

The comfortable silence was broken by Zacharias. "Daphne, are you okay?" His voice was filled with real concern. She didn't hate the concern, because it wasn't pity or even sympathy, but simple concern. Concern for her.

His handsome face didn't smile, but it was endearing all the same.

"I'm fine," she said, trying to hold on to what dignity she had left with this man. She hated loosing face in front of anyone, even someone she had just met.

She pulled her arm just slightly, and he got the idea and let go of her arm. Suddenly, the silence was uncomfortable and Daphne fidgeted. She wandered over to the railing and stared out to look on the Malfoy property bathed in the night light. The normally pretty landscape looked utterly gourgeous at night.

"So," he asked quietly, "why did you react that way to Micheal?"

She didn't look at him, but kept her stare outward without truly seeing. "I just broke up with him." Even she knew that truth was her best shot, and would save her the most dignity. You still have your dignity if you have nothing to hide, nothing to be ashamed of.

"Why?" he questioned without sounding too interested. Daphne wasn't fooled, she knew if he was askng the questions he must want the answers.

Daphne decided to indulge him. "I found out he was cheating on me. I'm assuming, now, it was with Cho," she added.

"Why would he do that?" Zacharias asked in a gentle, truthful voice.

She felt his warm hand touch her bare shoulder softly. Slowly, with great reluctance, she turned to face him. His handsome face was illuminated perfectly in the night light. His dark eyes showed true concern and interest, but not pity or sympathy. She liked this man more the more she saw of him. He had a caring heart, but his eyes showed cute flirtation.

"Why would he do what?" she asked softly, barely looking in his face so he didn't see her slight lost of composure.

"Why would he cheat on you? With Cho, with anyone?"

She found herself smiling geniunely inspite of herself. "Why would your ask that?"

"Because you are beautiful. And alluring," he stated plainly.

Daphne felt her heart pounding in her chest. His eyes were flirtation, but his words were sweet. She never knew a guy could be so complex. She, also, didn't know a guy could make her feel so complex.

She found herself laughing softly to herself. "Right," she said with bitter sarcasm. "Underneath," she added.

He laughed. His laugh was sexy and strong. She loved his laugh. She had never loved a man's laugh before. But she wasn't sure what he was laughing at.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked irritably, turning away from him and back to look over the landscape.

His hand closed around her forearm gently. Her eyes narrowed, but she refused to turn.

His laughter continued. "Queenie, I'm laughing because you don't see it."

"See what?" she asked, only woundering briefly about why he had called her Queenie.

"Just how beautiful you really are," he said, pulling her gently to face him.

When she saw his handsome face, his perfectly handsome face, she also saw the truth of his words in his eyes.

"I think he might think I'm a little high maintance," she said without thinking, because she was so lost in the truth of his words in his eyes.

He laughed again. His laughter still sexy and full of life. "You are, Queenie. I already know you are."


	4. Chapter 4

Zacharias wasn't sure why he felt the need to pull her way from Micheal and Cho, but something strong in him just told him to. He didn't even know this woman; he just met her. But she still felt this protective urge to keep her away from the couple.

He already knew Daphne Greengrass must be a strong woman. She had a composure about herself that allowed him to know that she was proud and hated letting anyone see any weakness. And she was gourgeous. Her looks were like nothing Zacharias could remember seeing before. She had an innocent, beautiful face, but her eyes. Her eyes held a secret; they were mysterious and devious. Daphne reminded him of royalty, of a queen.

She started to look at funny when he laughed. He thought it was obvious why he was laughing, but apparrently, she didn't realize. She didn't realize how beautiful she really was. She was raised to show a composure of dignity, but never truly realized her own selfworth. She just stared at him while he laughed. He laughed at her innocence, ignorance, and geniune sweetness. She may remind him of a queen, but she had the sweetness of a princess. Zacharias liked the complexity of the girl.

"What do you mean you already know I am?" she asked with an air of annoyance.

"I already know you are high maintance," he confirmed, nodding. He hadn't meant to insult her, but the look on her face told him he had. "What?"

"You already think I'm high maintance... You've only known me for a few minutes!" she exclaimed with frustration.

"Well," he started, trying to be sly. "I happen to like high maintance women."

Her annoyed frown quite miraculously turned into a very sweet smile. She shook her head at him, turning away from him as if trying to hide her amusement.

"So, Queenie, are you ready to go back in there and maybe dance with me?" His voice was meant to be cool, calm, and sauve.

After a breif moment she turned back towards him, her smile still in place but different. "Yes," she said with all the dignity of a queen. She held out her slender white hand, slightly bent at the wrist. Knowing what she expected, he gently lifted her hand to his mouth and gently brushed his mouth against it. Then he placed her hand on his arm and started to lead her back into the party.

Once they entered the room the familar voice rang out, "Daphne! Daphne, are you okay?" Ginny rushed over to her. The concern was evident on her face and Zarcharias noticed that Daphne's hand squeezed his arm more tightly and stiffened. But as quickly as it happened, she went back to her practiced relaxed state.

"I'm fine," Daphne assured Ginny.

Ginny smiled her a very sweet smile and turned slightly, calling, "Draco! Get over here!" Her normally sweet demeanor apparently didn't include her husband.

Draco sauntered over. When he reached his wife, he put his arm around her, gently pulling her to his side. "What is it, love?" he asked, kissing her sweetly on the cheek.

"Daphne is okay," she stated, nodding her head to show she was serious.

Draco shrugged, "I never doubted Daphne wouldn't be okay," he started, smiling patronizingly at his wife. He turned his smile to his friend and shrugged again, "My wife, she worries too much."

Zacharias turned to see that Daphne looked genuinely assumed. Her eyes shined with assumement and she was relaxed with her hand still on his arm. "Of course, Draco," she said sweetly, "Ginny has always worried slightly too much, but that is part of the reason you love her."

Draco grinned and kissed his wife on the cheek again. "I need to go mingle." He nodded to Daphne and Zacharias. "Maybe I'll talk to you later tonight."

Zacharias gave a sideways look at Daphne to see her smiling at Draco and nodding. "If not, then you know how to get ahold of me."

Draco lifted Daphne's other hand and kissed it gently. Zacharias felt a twingle of jealousy that he didn't understand at the sight of someone else, Draco Malfoy at that, showing any sign of affection to Daphne. With one last nod towards Zacharias, Draco left the two, pulling a reluctant Ginny after him. Ginny waved gaily at them.

They stood in comfortable silence for a moment as the other guests milled around them. Men kept looking towards Daphne with looks of lust on their faces, and for some reason, that drove Zacharias crazy. He knew, realisticly, that he shouldn't be jealous of the men's lust for Daphne, but he already felt affection and possessiveness towards this complex, beautiful young woman on his arm. Daphne looked as though she didn't even notice the men's looks. Zacharias supposed it was because she was used to the attention. One man was so bold to even gawk at the woman in plain view, and staring mostly at her breasts.

Zacharias moved his arm from under her hand and slid his arm around her waist, pulling her towards his side possessively. Daphne shot him an annoyed looked and moved away from him purposely. Trying to get back on her good side, he quickly held out his hand and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

Daphne gave him a small smile and nodded.

With experience he guided her onto the dance floor. She felt perfect in his arms. Her body melted perfectly into his. Daphne was the perfect blend of innocence, dignity, compossure, and even hidden friendship. Her face was so innocent, but her body and dress shouted experience. She danced elegantly, as if trained or practiced.

She rested her face gently on his shoulder, and he pulled her closer against him. Her green silk dress felt so smooth against his hand that was resting on the small of her back, pressing her to him gently. On impulse, he leaned down and gave her a gentle, featherlight kiss on the top of her head.

She just slightly in his arms when she felt his lips touch her hair, but to his delight, only a moment later, she relaxed against him. Perfectly at ease in his arms. 


	5. Chapter 5

Daphne felt so safe in his Zacharias's arms. She had danced with alot of guys since she was a party girl and for some reason, very well liked by males. Zacharias had a grace about himself as he twirled around the dance floor. His arms were expertly holding her to him with his hand pressing against the small of her back with a gently, almost caring touch and very little pressure. Her head was pressed to his shoulder, by her own accord, and her arms were wrapped around him, bending to almost grip his shoulders.

She felt perfect, beauitful.

For some reason Daphne really like this Zacharias Smith.

Zacharias held her with caring hands, but he had a strong presence about himself. He was handsome. She felt he was perfect, and that scared her.

The music was soft, and the other dancing couples was quiet, practice, and keeping their distance. But the distance wasn't something that couldn't have been unplanned. She smiled into his shoulder, but didn't say a word.

Suddenly, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She jumped with slight surprise, but realized she liked his touch, his kindness. She relaxed against him again and felt his told tighten on her. She liked his possessiveness, and yes, she knew he was already possessive to her. But she refused to let him know she liked his prossessiveness. She needed, wanted him to continue think she was a high maintenance woman with dignity and independancy. But even a woman with both dignity and independancy, no matter who they were, liked to be taken care and cherished of once in awhile.

She felt as if she was in her own little world. A queen in her castle. But she wasn't. She was just a guest at a Malfoy party, and she was dancing with someone she just met.

Suddenly, realizing she might be falling for someone she just met, she jerked away. He released her in surpise.

She looked up at him, coyly from underneath her lashes, she saw his surprised expression.

She managed to smile at him. "Sorry, I hate this song," she lied smoothly

Suddenly his shock melted away into amusement. He smiled geniunely, handsomely at her. He was so handsome when he smiled Daphne's heart flipped over in her chest.

"Right," he said as if he really didn't believe her.

Daphne guessed he was smart too, and not didn't sit well with her. The more time she spent with him the more complex this man became and the more she liked him. She wasn't sure she wanted to get involved with anyone else, but knew she also didn't want to let this one get away.

"Well," she said deliberately, "I think I shall go." Glancing around she saw the Malfoys dancing, and added, "And it looks like those who invited me are busy at the moment. I guess I shall just exit quietly with disturbing anyone. No one will miss me anyway," she added unthinkingly.

"You're wrong," Zacharias said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh?" she questioned half-heartedly. She ventured to look back up into his eyes.

The truth and sincerity in his words echoed in his eyes. "I'll miss you, Queenie."

She smiled what she hoped was a small coy smile. "Is that right? I though I was high maintenance."

"You are, but like I said before, I like high maintenace women. Actually, I think you're one of the only high maintenance woman I like." He didn't break eye contact.

"Well then I guess you'll just have to ask Draco my information." She was playing hard to get, but for the first time she prayed he wanted to play, too.

"Why don't you tell me?" he asked with amusement.

"What fun is that?" she flirted.

He grinned. "Fine, I'll play."

Suddenly, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss was amazing. His lips were soft, but still manly and hard. His arms pulled her towards him without her knowledge until she felt his hard body against hers. She silently hoped she was soft and womanly. Her hands threaded through this hair on their own accord, which his hands held her to him. His scent overwhelmed her. His scent was strong, masculine, and very unique. She couldn't get enough of it. She couldn't get enough of his lips either.

He pulled away abruptly, leaving her wanting more. She had a very strong urge to pull his lips back to hers.

He grinned down with male arrogance at her. It was in his eyes that told her he knew he had left her wanting more. "I think I will ask Malfoy, Queenie," he said before turning to go. "Maybe you'd want to ask about me, too," he added.

She watched him walking away. She hadn't noticed before but his walk was perfectly masculine. He was pure male. She couldn't wait to see him again and couldn't wait for his lips on hers once again. She prayed their next encounter would be very, very soon.

Spontaneously, she called out to his back, "Why do you call me Queenie?"

He turned back around to face her and smirked at her. "You remind me of a queen," he said plainly before turning back around and continuing to walk away.

Daphne's heart pounded against her chest. "A queen?" she whispered, "I remind him of a queen?" Everything out of his mouth drew her towards him. She could hardly wait until she could see him agian.

Saving some of her dignity, she hoped, she turned and hurried toward the fireplace to floo home woundering if he saw himself as a king.


End file.
